HIStory World Tour
}} in dollars) | URL = | last_tour = Dangerous World Tour (1992–93) | this_tour = HIStory World Tour (1996–97) | next_tour = MJ & Friends (1999) | Misc = }} The HIStory World Tour was the third and final worldwide solo concert tour by American artist Michael Jackson, covering Europe, Africa, Asia, Oceania and North America. The tour included a total of 83 concerts and was attended by approximately 4.5 million fans, beating his previous Bad World Tour with 4.4 million. The HIStory World Tour spanned the globe with stops in 57 cities, 35 countries on 5 continents. Overview Jackson performed a concert at Letna Park in Prague, one of Jackson's largest single attended concerts in his career, in front of over 127,000 people. On October 7, 1996, he performed for the first time ever in Arab world in front of 60,000 fans in Tunis in a solo tour. During the tour's stopover in Sydney, Australia, he married his wife (later ex-wife), Debbie Rowe in a private and impromptu ceremony. He was interviewed by Molly Meldrum In Brisbane and dance with two women during "You Are Not Alone". On January 3 and 4, 1997 Jackson only performed two concerts in North America. He did not perform in the USA mainland, but rather in Honolulu, Hawaii at the Aloha Stadium to a crowd of 35,000 each. The second leg started on May 31, 1997 at the Weserstadion in Bremen, Germany. Set list changes included the addition of "Blood on the Dance Floor" and later on the removal of the Off the Wall Medley and "The Way You Make Me Feel". "Blood on the Dance Floor" was taken off the set list after the concert in Oslo on August 19, 1997. Also, Jackson performed at the Parken Stadium on his 39th birthday with 60,000 fans. He was presented with a surprise birthday cake, marching band, and fireworks on stage after You Are Not Alone. Professional footage of this is found in Michael's private home movies and could be found everywhere on YouTube. The concert at Hippodrome Wellington of Ostend, Belgium, was supposed to be held on August 31, 1997, but was postponed to September 3 following Princess Diana's death. Set list # HIStory Medley: "Scream" / "They Don't Care About Us" / "In the Closet" # "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" # "Stranger in Moscow" # "Smooth Criminal" # "The Wind" # "You Are Not Alone" # "The Way You Make Me Feel" 1 # The Jackson 5 Medley: "I Want You Back" / "The Love You Save" / "I'll Be There" # "Off the Wall" Medley: 1 "Rock with You" / "Off the Wall" / "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" # "Remember the Time # "Billie Jean" # "Thriller" # "Beat It" # "Come Together"/"D.S." 1 # "Black Panther" # "Dangerous" # "Black or White" # "Earth Song" # "We Are the World" # "Heal the World" # "HIStory" }} # HIStory Medley: "Scream" / "They Don't Care About Us" / "In the Closet" # "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" # "Stranger in Moscow" # "Smooth Criminal" # "The Wind" # "You Are Not Alone" # "The Way You Make Me Feel" 1 # The Jackson 5 Medley: "I Want You Back" / "The Love You Save" / "I'll Be There" # "Off the Wall" Medley: 1 "Rock with You" / "Off the Wall" / "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" # "Remember the Time # "Billie Jean" # "Thriller" # "Beat It" # "Blood on the Dance Floor" 1 2 # "Black Panther" # "Dangerous" # "Black or White" # "Earth Song" # "We Are the World" # "Heal the World" # "HIStory" }} 1 performed on select dates only 2 At the start of the second leg in 1997, Jackson replaced "Come Together"/"D.S." with "Blood on the Dance Floor". The song was performed in every concert (with the exception of Vienna, Austria on July 2, 1997) until the one in Oslo, Norway on August 19, 1997. Tour dates Box office score data Legacy Jackson was the first artist in history to sell out the Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii. He performed two sold out concerts there on January 3 and 4, 1997. Personnel Dangerous World Tour ;Lead performer * Vocals, Dance, Choreographer: Michael Jackson ;Dancers 1996 leg *LaVelle Smith, Travis Payne, Shawnette Heard, Damon Navandi, Courtney Miller, Anthony Talauega, Richmond Talauega, Lori Werner, Jason Yribar, Cris Judd (for a few concerts) 1997 leg *LaVelle Smith, Cris Judd, Anthony Talauega, Richmond Talauega, Stacy Walker, Faune Chambers ;Band members * Musical Director: Brad Buxer * Assistant Musical Director: Kevin Dorsey * Keyboards: Isaiah Sanders, Brad Buxer * Drums: Jonathan Moffett * Guitars: Jennifer Batten, Greg Howe (1996 leg – replaced Jennifer Batten in Seoul and Tunis), David Williams * Bass: Freddie Washington * Vocal Director: Kevin Dorsey * Vocals: Kevin Dorsey, Dorian Holley, Marva Hicks (1996–1997 leg), Darryl Phinnessee (1996 leg), Fred White (1997 leg) Credits *Executive Director: MJJ Productions *Artistic Director: Michael Jackson *Assistant Director: Peggy Holmes *Choreographed by: Michael Jackson & LaVelle Smith *Staged & Designed by: Kenny Ortega *Set Designed by: Michael Cotton & John McGraw *Lighting Designer: Peter Morse *Director of Security: Bill Bray *Costumes Designed by: Dennis Tompkins & Michael Bush *Hair & Make-up: Karen Faye *Stylist: Tommy Simms *Artist Manager: Tarak Ben Amar *Personal Management: Gallin Morey Associates References * * * Category:Michael Jackson concert tours Category:1996 concert tours Category:1997 concert tours